He's a Rebel
by blackwidxw
Summary: It's just been a week after Loki unintentionally (or intentionally) got Clint charged with possession of illegal substances and was kicked out of the band. He shows up unwanted at the band's practise, and the sexual tension between Loki and Tony mounts. But Tony has a different idea. WARNING: a little bit of gay touching


**He's a Rebel**

**Notes: **This is a very quick oneshot I've written from my lovely Salem on her birthday – happy birthday, darling! I love you! Titled after the Green Day song "She's a Rebel".

"1, 2, 3, 4 —!"

"Wait, wait, wait, stop, _stop! Shut the fuck up!_"

The band's mad thrashing of their instruments came to an ungraceful end as they looked up at their newly appointed lead singer.

Tony flipped his hair out of his face and stroked his goatee in annoyance. "When I say stop, you _stop_. Okay, guys? Jesus."

Clint scoffed and slung his bass over his back. "Whatever, man. C'mon, are we gonna play or what?" He rubbed carefully around his eyes, trying not to disrupt the kohl that circled them, matching every other member's makeup.

The singer glanced at Thor, who still had his drum sticks raised enthusiastically in the air, and was looking at Tony expectantly with owlish eyes. "We gotta wait for Loki. It doesn't feel right."

Everyone else in the group groaned (even Bruce, who gave a little sigh and a shake of his head). Clint went so far as to attempt to put his foot through the drum kit before Thor gently (or not so gently) shoved him away.

"I know that you feel that Loki should be here," Thor began, slowly, obviously choosing his words carefully. "But he made his choice, and he does not wish to be apart of this band anymore. He said so himself."

Tony scowled and scrubbed a hand over his face. "C'mon, guys, he's the lead singer. We can't just kick him to the curb even after— you know. The incident."

Clint huffed and rolled his eyes. "The 'incident'," he said through gritted teeth. "You mean him manipulating me into stealing that cube of meth for him and me getting thrown in jail? Yeah, some fucking 'incident'." Tony tried to suppress a flinch.

"It's not like it was his entire fault. You forget that he was being threatened by a drug lord himself," Tony pointed out, frowning. Thor shrugged in some semblance of an agreement.

"I try to be reasonable most of the time," Bruce rationalised, softly. "But Tony... he almost got us convicted. Clint's got an official warning. We can't just forgive. It's not like this isn't the first time he's pulled a stunt like this. Remember the California set back in '11?"

"That was a complete accident, he was high—"

"Whatever," Clint interrupted. He swung his bass back around and started adjusting the chords. "I say, we honour our agreement and stay the hell away from him. He's not welcome here."

Tony clenched his jaw and squeezed the neck of his guitar. He looked over to Bruce who gave a small nod from behind his keyboard.

"Fine, fine, let's just play the set. From the top of "Invasion"," Tony ordered. He gnawed on his lip ring.

The band got back into position; Tony favouring his axe guitar while Clint held a sparkly purple beast of a bass guitar.

Thor raised his drumsticks above his head once again, before taking a deep breath. "1, 2, 3, 4—"

Clint launched into a mad thrumming of notes, setting the quick pace for the rest of the group. Soon the melody was followed by Tony's blistering fast guitar shredding. Bruce and Thor's music was to follow, creating a mad rush of music all at once. It kind of seemed to work, but it still sounded odd without Loki's solos and powerful strumming.

Tony leaned in toward the microphone, his eyes turned toward Thor's basement wall in front of him. Just as his lips parted and he took a quick breath, reading himself for a bout of deep shrieking, the echo of a door slamming interrupted their pace. Tony saw a flash of black hair and smelt the cigarette smoke. He fumbled along the chords and mumbled a few of the lyrics. Thor's drumming slowed to a stop and he stood up hurriedly, knocking his bass drum into Clint who stumbled and cussed.

"What the—_Loki_," Clint hissed, looking up at the intruder.

Bruce nervously took his fingers away from his keyboard.

Loki was lounging casually on the beat-up couch in front of the band, one leg crossed over the other. His thin lips were pulled back in an almost-evil grin. Tony's mouth went dry at the sight of his signature tight leather leggings and 'The Misfits' muscle shirt. Loki smirked and slowly clapped.

"Well done, well done. Truly, you are all artists. You _are_ in the art of utter garbage, am I correct?" Tony's heart bet a little faster when Loki locked eyes with him. His eyebrow piercing bobbed up as he smirked. "And you, Tony, I didn't know how much of a scream you could give. Not as good as mine, obviously, but it'll get there."

"What are you doing down here, Loki?" Thor asked, menacingly. "I thought you were out with mother. At an appointment."

Loki inspected his chipping black nails nonchalantly. "I was. We returned home early."

"That's a shame, you belong in that nuthouse," Clint growled. "Piss off, Loki. We don't want you here. We thought we made that clear."

Bruce stood up from his keyboard before Loki had a chance to retort. "Fellas, c'mon. Let's not fight. We're here to rehearse. Who cares if Loki's here."

Loki hummed. Tony likened his voice to honey at the way his mouth watered whenever the ex-lead singer spoke. "Yes, who gives a shit about poor, insignificant Loki who never gets a fucking break."

"Please, brother," Thor muttered. "Don't make trouble. You may watch if you really wish to."

Loki coldly stared at his adoptive brother for a long moment, twirling a small braid between limber fingers. He gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Alright, gang," Tony said, not taking his eyes away from Loki. Loki gave him a challenging look and a teasing smile. "We'll—we'll start again. From the chorus this time."

"I don't want this fucking prick watching—"

Thor's slamming of the pedal and the crash of his cymbals cut off Clint as the rest of them once again launched themselves into the number. Clint eventually caught up with the fast pace, although the union of the instruments was even less smooth than when they had started. They were clearly all nervous at Loki's presence and under the watch of his scrutinising gaze. Tony was feeling the most strain at Loki being there.

Tony's fingers danced along the frets of his guitar as he shrieked into the microphone with his eyes shut tightly. He felt a cold drop of sweat crawl down his neck.

By the time he had opened his eyes again, Loki was now splayed on the couch languidly, his boots resting on an arm. He twirled an unlit cigarette in his fingers. He still watched Tony carefully, not giving away an ounce of emotion. Tony swallowed, cringing at the dryness of his throat. Loki winked at him, showing off his glittery, smoky eye shadow and eyeliner.

As they were reaching the end of the song, Tony's throat was feeling raw and battered and his voice wasn't going to hold up much longer. Thinking back, however, he should have seen Loki's next act coming. He watched as Loki spied the smoke alarm above him, regarding it thoughtfully. He tossed his cigarette aside. His lighter flicked on and Loki quickly climbed to his feet, dragging the flame across the detector madly. His eyes were widened in glee.

Clint's bass line quivered to a stop. "You little –!" His next words were lost in the sputtering of the rusty ceiling sprinklers. He shouted and unplugged his guitar. Tony looked back to his band, whose eyeliner dripped down their shocked faces.

"_Loki_," Thor growled.

"No time," Bruce choked out from the fierce spray of water. He lifted Thor up from his stool and started pushing futilely at a massive bicep. "Go, go, go, go! Grab the sheet music!"

Clint scowled at Loki before gathering up every single bit of paper within his immediate reach and sprinted up the stairs after his comrades. Tony was still standing in pure shock, the water soaking through his cotton shirt and bouncing off his leather jacket.

"Loki, what – mmph!" Tony's words were smothered by a pair of soft lips pressing over the top of his. He moaned and sunk into the unexpected kiss, letting his guitar hang off his neck and shoulders, instead dragging his hands up and tangling his fingers in wet, inky-black hair. His eyeliner smudged into his eyes, making them sting.

Loki clawed at Tony's back madly and nudged a leg in between Tony's thighs, brushing up against Tony's crotch. Tony gave a shuddery gasp and looked down at Loki's pelvis, which was now flattened against his own.

"What's happening right now?" Tony gasped.

"What do you want to happen right now, Stark?" Loki questioned back at him. He sucked at a sensitive spot just below Tony's jaw desperately. Loki ground his hips against Tony's and kissed at his exposed neck, nibbling at his tan yet subtly freckled skin. He hooked the guitar's strap over Tony's head and slid the instrument across the floor toward the closest wall.

Tony closed his eyes and groaned as his crotch started to swell in his jeans. "F-f-fuck, Loki..." Loki's cold hand found it's way to his groin, where he gave Tony's cock a pleasant stroke through the dark denim.

"Mmm," Loki moaned. "I think I like you most like this... vulnerable. Horny. This Stark I can get used to." Tony's fly was unzipped and Loki trailed his long nails along his shaft over his boxers. Tony's hips bucked. "Oh, yes. Daddy likes this, doesn't he?" He palmed his cock, and Tony whined. Loki sucked along Tony's neck and jaw.

Tony shuddered and pushed his hips against Loki, involuntarily inviting him to continue touching. Loki turned and gently shoved Tony onto the sizeable, yet soaked, couch. He straddled Tony's pelvis, grinding down. Loki kissed across Tony's clavicle, nipping at the skin.

"Mmm, oh!" Tony gritted his teeth as jolts of pleasure swept through him. Suddenly, a switch in his brain flicked on. "Nng, wait— stop, Loki, stop it. Get off."

"What?" Loki breathed. "No, no, no, don't think, just let me handle it."

"I said no. Please, just get off for a moment."

Loki hissed angrily but climbed off of Tony's lap, falling into a cushion beside him. "What's the problem, baby?"

Tony zipped up his pants, palming lazily at his dick. "I don't want to have sex. Not now."

Loki laughed, nervously. "Don't fuck around." He produced a soggy cigarette from seemingly nowhere and picked at it.

"No, I'm serious. I don't want any more casual sex between us." Tony looked up at Loki hopefully.

The younger man deadpanned. "You've played this tune before. I don't date. You know that."

"Well, can you start?"

Loki shivered from the cold. He gnawed his trembling lip. A snarl curled his lips. He stomped his foot and shoved his forehead into his hands. "Fuck, Tony. What's your problem? We've had casual sex before. It's not a big deal. Can't you just fuck me and get it over with? No one has to know." He moved closer to Tony, partially sitting on his lap and pressing his scarily ribby chest against Tony's shoulder. He hadn't been taking care of himself again. Loki massaged his ear lobe between his finger and thumb.

"I can't do that, Lo'," Tony murmured, pushing Loki away carefully, trying not to anger the other man. "I don't want you to be a friend with benefits. I want to... I want you."

Loki huffed and sat back down. He raised his face up, looking in front of them. "I – I don't know if I can. I just... I'm not reliable. I've never had a relationship. I'd be a terrible boyfriend, honestly."

"I think that's up to me to find out," Tony whispered. He watched Loki fiddle with the smoke between shaking fingers. Water dribbled down his temple. Tony placed a warm hand over Loki's own clammy ones, hoping to offer some comfort. He looked over to Tony with his piercing green-blue eyes. His makeup was surprisingly unsmudged.

Loki gave him a soft smirk. He leant in, and wrapped a hand around Tony's jaw, before licking up his cheek in one stroke. "I'll think about it." He stood up, shaking his mane of black hair before pressing a button secured to the wall. The sprinklers shuddered before slowly dripping to a stop.

Tony smiled. "Wanna get out of here? Maybe cuddle up in some soft towels in front of the heater..." He stood alongside him and slipped his hand into Loki's, squeezing. The black-haired man looked down at Tony's gesture, obviously shocked. But then Tony could swear he saw a smile playing across his cheeks.

Loki sniffed and rubbed his nose with a bare forearm, chuckling. "Yeah, that sounds awesome."

**Notes: **Yeah, I don't know what happened either. Please review!


End file.
